Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power converters.
Description of the Related Art
A switched-mode power supply (SMPS) can include a switch in the form of a transistor. Often, such a switch is sized for maximum load current capability, resulting in higher parasitics, such as gate-to-drain and gate-to-source capacitance, and therefore larger drive signal requirements and power consumption lost to those parasitic effects. These effects can result in a decreased efficiency of the power supply, particularly for low current outputs.